Who the heck is Jeremy!
by bakugirl
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome fight over havin a baby. read the summary in the story to find out what I mean, but I'll tell you that out of all my fanfics this one is my favorite! pls R&R! P.S story is under construction and doesn't flow well


who the heck is Jeremy?

InuXkag

chapter summary: Inuyasha found out from Souta that Kagome has a baby in her room, and he runs to Kagome's room before Souta has a chance to tell him she is only babysitting. {A/N hahahahaha I'm not sure who I feel the worst for Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, or Jeremy. he's the baby.}

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he burst into Kagome's room and thus making Jeremy cry.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded the hanyou, "didn't Souta tell you there is a baby in here?"

"yeah, and who's baby is it?"

"what?"

"who owns that baby?" Inuyasha asked again sitting down doggy style, pointing to Jeremy

"Inuyasha what do you mean who owns Jeremy?"

"I mean who's the dad!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome

"why do you care so suddenly?" "I've had Jeremy for a long while now."

'OH MY GOD!' "just-just tall me who the father is!"

"ok, just tell me why you care so suddenly."

"**tell me right now!**" Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist forcefully.

"ow!" "you promised to never do that again."

"just answer my question Kagome!"

"I don't answer to demons."

"KA-KAGOME?" Inuyasha was stunned. shocked even. Kagome insulted him for being a hanyou, "I-I can't believe you'd-"

"I'd what?"

"do you even hear your own words?"

"do you hear yours?"

"yeah I hear mine I'm the demon here!"

'oh! oh-no. I can't believe what I just called Inuyasha. oh man, I feel horrible.'

"Kagome!" "just-*nervous gulp*just answer my question"

"**SIT DOWN!**" THWAP!

"ok, that's it! I'm done here!" Inuyasha yelled after the spell wore off, "see you Kagome!"

"I can't believe you!"

"ME?"

"YES YOU!"

"you're the one with that!"

"*angry gasp* you-do you think I slept with Koga?!"

"who's baby is it?"

"you think Koga is the father don't you!"

"just answer my question Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again scaring Jeremy

"Inuyasha!"

"wha-what?"

"stay!" Kagome said pointing to her bed,

"I'll be right back." Kagome said then left to give Jeremy to her mother so she could feed him, {A/N even though Kagome should be doing that.}

'I can't believe she called me that.'

"UGH, I fell so stupid I can't believe what he did!" Kagome said talking to Ayumi on the phone.

'hm?' Inuyasha thought about to get off of Kagome's bed, but suddenly his necklace turned pink and wouldn't let him move {A/N his necklace turned pink cause he tried to move, and remember Kagome said stay... {GIGGLE.}}

after Jeremy was fed

"answer me Inuyasha, do you actually think I slept with Koga?!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, who was still sitting on her bed indian style

"DOGGY!"

"aww Jeremy don't touch the doggy, he bites." Kagome said to jeremy

"WANT DOGGY!" Jeremy said as he was determined to touch Inuyasha's ears.

"uh-uh! no way kid! I know what you want!" Inuyasha sternly said to baby Jeremy,

"oh? and what's that?" Kagome asked sarcastically

"same thing YOU did you you first saw my ears!" Inuyasha said pointing to his furry dog ears

"oh come on Inuyasha he probably just wants a nap, babies love to take naps with dogs"

"for the last time..*then Inuyasha started to yell* I ain't a dog!"

and Jeremy looked like he was about to cry.

"great I got the brat crying again."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled terrifying the hanyou

"don't say it, I am sitting on your bed, you would break it."

"no YOU'd break it."

"fine I'll stop scaring the kid"

"DOGGY! WANT DOGGY! DOGGY DOGGY DOGGY DOGGY!"

"you do look a lot like a dog Inuyasha." Kagome teased

"*sigh* for the last time Kagome I ain't a dog."

"**I** didn't call you a dog, Jeremy did, I only said you look similar to one."

"then tell that kid to stop calling me a dog." Inuyasha barked as he leaned forward on the clawed hands

"HIS name is Jeremy!" Kagome barked back.

"well then tell JEREMY to stop calling me a dog." Inuyasha said sitting back

"Inuyasha, even if I do tell him not to call you that, he's still gonna do it, he's just a little baby."

"then put a muzzle on the brat."

"you know what Inuyasha."

"what..." 'great! I am going to be sat again!' Inuyasha asked hating himself for invoking her rage.

"you...! I am going to have my mom hold Jeremy for a little while. don't. go. anywhere."

"ok?..." 'crap.'

then Kagome gave the baby to her mom for a little while and promptly returned to her room

"what's all of these books on CHILD REARING for?"

"incase we actually decided to have pups of our own!" "but apparently you're not mature to have one, even Koga has one, while you're still acting like one."

"but what's all of this stuff for?"

"I don't have the same instincts like you Inuyasha, we humans have to learn how to care for babies."

"so do I!" "I don't know how to raise a kid!" "I didn't really learn when I was little ya know!"

"oh boo-hoo, the poor demon boy thinks his problems are bigger than mine, well they aren't! in fact my problems are bigger than yours! Because I can't slice through solid trees with only my nails, I can't kill a demon just by yelling something and swinging a rusty old sword! I have to hide behind Kirara or you!, sometimes I EVEN have to hide behind **MIROKU**!"

"not since your miko training, since then you can beat me running, without breaking a sweat."

"*sigh* I guess" Kagome said as Inuyasha hugged her

"you guess?" "what do you mean, you guess?"

"I mean so what, I have speed. I still have to run and hide from pretty much every single demon we come across"

"run and hide?*small chuckles*" "you can beat me up without even saying sit!"

"ok?" "I just don't want to raise a half demon and end up it's punching bag!"

"where did that come from?" Inuyasha asked

"I am weak, and you know it."

"WEAK?" "Kagome.. you... I was stuck to the tree of ages for 50 years, and when you came along you were able to pull out the arrow."

"that only says I am related to Kikyo."

"ok, I'll tell you what Kagome if you can beat me in a close combat battle stop saying you're weak."

"and if you win?"

"then I'll admit you ARE."

"you're on!"

"and I'm not a dog...*starts to purr* HEY! don't make me purr! I can't think strait when you start making me purr" Inuyasha said as Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ears

"oh just shut up Inuyasha!"

"Kagome you should never tell a demon to shut up."

"what if that "demon" has a necklace of subjugation?"

"feh!"

"you think you can tackle me easily even though I can have you sat. don't you!"

"maybe."

"hey, Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"remember when you asked me to be your mate?"

"yeah, so?"

"so..! I just think of that day a great day is all."

"why did you bring it up?"

"no reason."

"come on. I know you well enough to know there's always a reason for those questions."

"ok, ok, ok. I'll tell you." "I was thinking about it and how surprised I-"

"*knock, knock, knock.* hey Sis, mom says the baby needs to be changed again."

"Sota. we both know it's your turn."

"no way! I did it last time, remember I was late to lunch cause of it!"

"yeah, and that was also yesterday"

"well, why don't you do it Inuyasha?"

"hey kid, I don't know how to change a baby! usually Sango or Kaede does that!"

"but if you and Kagome have a kid you'll have to learn right?"

"yeah, but not right now Sota." Kagome defended Inuyasha.

"Fine! I'll do it. but next time it's your turn. and Inuyasha can back me up."

"sure kid whatever." then Sota left mumbling about how stinky Jeremy's diaper was.

"you know he is right Inuyasha."

"you mean it IS your turn to change the kid's diaper?"

"no. that you'll eventually have to learn how to change one."

"*shutters thinking about the stink* I can only imagine how horrible that will be. remember my sense of smell is far better than yours is."

"I know that! I'll just get a gas mask for you." {A/N XD that just cracks me up, thinking about Inuyasha with a gas mask on while changing a baby's diaper!}

"you love torturing me don't you?"

"no."

"and what'll you do when the kid starts teething?"

"*starts to giggle thinking about how silly Inuyasha would look trying to pull a baby off of his ears.* well then you'll just have to be careful not to get your ears too close." Kagome said trying to not giggle

"see! you do like it!"

"I do not!"

"you are laughing thinking about a little kid gnawing on my ears!"

"no I was laughing thinking about how silly you'd look trying to get the little kid off, probably yelling at me to make him stop snacking on your head."

"same thing!"

"is not."

"how is it different?"

"it is different because I wasn't laughing at your pain but at how silly you'd be acting."

"feh!"

"ok. then let's ask the others and see what they laugh at! I sure Shippo will laugh for some reason."

"I hate that brat."

"don't make me say the word!"

"if you did you'd get hurt cause I'm holding you."

"I can put up barriers."

"so, my red tetsusaiga can break them."

"only some!"

"I know it can break yours!"

"are you saying my barriers are weak?"

"no!"

"yes you are!" Kagome said putting a barrier up and getting out of Inuyasha's grip.

"what was that for?"

"relax, Inuyasha I just wanted my ipod." Kagome said digging through her desk drawer, the holding up a rectangular device with two cords hanging from it.

"I-pod?"

"oh, that's right in the feudal era, the Ipod hasn't been invented yet."

"ok? but what is it?" Inuyasha asked plucking the weird object from Kagome's hand and inspecting it.

"don't scratch it."

"I ain't gonna do that." "what does it do?"

"plays music."

"like what?"

"well one of my favorites..." {A/N it's literally one of **MY **favorites} "blow."

"blow?"

"by Ke$ha."

"Ke-sha?" "who the heck is that?"

"a really good female singer."

"oh..."

"you wanna listen with me?"

"uh, sure." Kagome said gently putting one of her ear buds in Inuasha's ear.

{A/N music lyrics will be shown with **/****\ **}

** /** Hahahahahahahahaha  
>Dance<p>

Back door cracked  
>We don't need a key<br>We get in for free  
>No VIP sleaze<p>

Drink that Kool-Aid  
>Follow my lead<br>Now you're one of us  
>You're coming with me<p>

It's time to kill the lights  
>And shut the DJ down<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight were taking over<br>No one's getting out

This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to

Now what (What)  
>We're taking control<br>We get what we want  
>We do what you don't<p>

Dirt and glitter  
>Cover the floor<br>We're pretty and sick  
>We're young and we're bored (Ha)<p>

It's time to lose your mind  
>And let the crazy out<p>

(This place about to)

Tonight we're taking names  
>'Cause we don't mess around<p>

This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to

(Blow)

Go, go, go, go insane  
>Go insane<br>Throw some glitter  
>Make it rain on him<br>Let me see them Hanes  
>Let me, let me see them Hanes<p>

Go insane  
>Go insane<br>Throw some glitter  
>Make it rain on him<br>Let me see them Hanes  
>Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)<p>

We are taking, over (Blow)  
>Get used to it, over (Blow)<p>

This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow (Oh)<br>This place about to blow (Oh)  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to** \ **

"you like it?"

"it's loud that's for sure."

"you don't like it?"

"I did, it's just a little loud for my taste."

"but I could barely hear it."

"I have super hearing remember."

"oh yeah."

"*chuckle* it's ok, Kagome, you just forgot."


End file.
